All In Good Time
by TheLandOfFiction
Summary: This is how I would like the writers to handle the Klaine proposal story in season 5. Iti s short, it is fluffy and it is Klaine.


**Okay so RIB left us with the cliffhanger that will kill us all and it's 1:40 am now and I'm bored. So let's see if we can make something out of this!**

* * *

Blaine was convinced it was a sign. He had a ring in his pocket and out of the blue Will Shuester and Emma Pillsbury decide to get married then and there, right in front of him. A beautiful couple engaging in marriage. A couple with some flaws, but with a love strong enough to get through it all.

To Blaine it was a sign. That last spark of doubt was washed away by the example of the two teachers. Of course, Kurt and him weren't in a perfect place at the moment, but they loved each other. They would get through it together and Blaine knew exactly the way to get Kurt by his side again.

Yes, it was out there. But he and Kurt had talked about it before. They knew they were going to end up getting married sooner or later. When Blaine had presented the promise ring to Kurt, he had thought it was an engagement ring and said yes. Blaine could honestly not understand what everyone was freaking out about. Kurt was the love of his life and he had already let go once, that was never going to happen again. Blaine wanted everything to be as official as possible.

And most of all, Blaine needed this. He needed to attract Kurt's attention and show him he could be romantic. Because he had planned this whole romantic speech about all the good times they'd had together and how much he loved Kurt and why.

So Blaine decided it was time. He pulled out his phone and quickly found the contact he was looking for.

**Hi Kurt,  
Could you come to the choir room, I want to talk to you.  
Blaine**

There, nice and formal. The reply came almost immediately.

_Great I wanted to talk to you, too. I'll be there in a minute. -K_

_Okay_, Blaine thought, this _is the moment of truth. I am going to propose and I will know Kurt's answer in just a few minutes_. He rubbed his hands together nervously and paced around the room.

Then, he heard a soft voice coming from the door, "Hey." There Kurt was, handsome as ever with a soft smile on his face. Blaine froze, because, if everything worked out the way he wanted them to, he would be able to call this man his fiancé very soon.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment, still leaning against the doorframe. Then he let out a tiny chuckle and walked to the curly haired boy in the middle of the room. "I know I said it's cute when you get nervous, but I draw the line at being able to move," he said teasingly.

Blaine didn't know what Kurt was talking about until he realized he was till frozen in the same position, standing there probably looking like an idiot. His eyes widened and he straightened up, Kurt smiled at that. "I'm sorry, I was just-" _waiting for my future fiancé to arrive? No. How does one finish that sentence? Shit, I have been so caught up in preparing a beautiful speech that I have no idea how to start this. How does one start a proposal? Should I just start talking, or should I build up to it?  
_  
Blaine was standing there, mouth open and looking like he was fighting an internal battle. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Whatever it was Blaine had to tell him, his news would be more important anyway. What's more important than love? "Blaine, I'll go first, okay? You don't seem to be able to put your thoughts in to words just yet. And this is very important," Kurt said. Blaine nodded, not overly pleased with letting Kurt go first but he simply didn't know how to start quite yet.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine, I love you. You are my best friend and you were an amazing boyfriend.

"You're always a gentleman and that was exactly what I needed, especially two years ago, when people weren't very gentle with me. You have always been able to tell what I needed and when I needed it. And you've gone through great lengths to make me smile. Now, we've had our troubles, but that's okay. The fact that we made it out of almost all of them together means something to me.

"I'm still mad at you. I don't think I will ever not be mad at you for what you did, because what you did wasn't anything like _'Blaine the gentleman_' I know. But I forgive you. I do. And I know I said it before, but right now I mean it just that little bit more. I want to talk about it with you. And I want to move past it.

"Blaine, what we had was special. So special. It was nothing any overly romantic movie could ever capture, because what we had was real. And I don't think I'm ready for it to be over yet. I want to give us another try. Because it's _us_ and that's a good enough reason. Please, tell me what your thoughts are on this."

Blaine was absolutely struck. Kurt was asking him to get back together. And the reason was _them_. That was enough, them being _them_. He didn't need to do something bold, he just needed to love Kurt. And that he did more than he had ever done anything in his life. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him and that was enough. And all of a sudden that ring in his pocket was meaningless. Well, still meaningful, but not yet.

Blaine took a big step forward and hugged Kurt like he had hugged him many times before, their entire bodies touching, their eyes shut tightly and trying to grab on to each other as much as they could. Without even realizing it, Kurt had prevented him from doing something incredibly stupid.

Blaine pulled away, Kurt lingering his touch. He looked at his boyfriend's bright blue eyes and pressed a perfect, dry kiss on his lips. "Kurt, words cannot describe how much I agree with you."

They move in for another kiss, but, before either can deepen the kiss, Kurt pulls away. "Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked when he remembered Blaine's text.

Blaine sighed, "Just... that I love you," he told Kurt honestly and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, too."

They would get there, but all in good time.


End file.
